Wendy the Good Little Witch
This page is about the original character. For other versions of the character like Hilary Duff's Wendy or the character in Casper and the Spectrals, See: Wendy (disambiguation) Wendy the Good Little Witch is a fictional comic book character from Harvey Comics. Wendy was introduced as a back-up feature as well as a companion for Casper in Casper the Friendly Ghost #20, May 1954. Soon, she was trialed in Harvey Hits, starting with #7. After a total of six appearances, she received her own title, Wendy the Good Little Witch, in 1960. Other ancillary titles featuring the pleasant young witch include Wendy Witch World (October 1961 - September 1974), and Casper and Wendy (September 1972 to November 1973). Another Wendy the Good Little Witch comic ran from April 1991 to August 1994, and a three-issue Wendy and the New Kids on the Block saw print in 1991. Wendy was also in the Casper short Which is Witch. And she goes by the name Witch Wendy on her mailbox. In addition to Casper, the Wendy comics frequently feature Wendy's "aunties" Thelma, Velma and Zelma, with whom she shares a cottage in a haunted forest. The story in the comics "Remember When" recounts how Wendy was abandoned as a baby on their doorstep. The sisters tried to raise her to practice black magic, but Wendy consistently called on good spirits for white magic. Also a popular plotline has the aunts becoming frustrated over Wendy's determination to use her magic powers to do good only. Unlike Wendy, her aunts have green wartish skin of the type associated with Halloween witches; most adult witches seen in Wendy's stories have similar skin, implying that, in the Harvey Comics universe, it is a trait witches develop after reaching a certain age. One story states that the reason for this is because witches don't get enough sleep. Like many of Harvey's stable, Wendy is a design variation on the prototype of Casper. So are Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Little Dot and others. She has appeared in various other media including television and film. Casper and the Spectrals The comic book reboot Casper and the Spectrals reinvented Wendy as a more indepedent, intelligent and resolute character, She understands the impotance of scaring people, but would step in if the other witches are abusing their powers on humans. She can easily cast spells on large groups of people with one snap of her finger and can detect ghost. She has a good amount of knowledge on other mystical creatures. She befriends Casper after he was trying to help a small boy to escape from Wendy's aunts. The good little witch become Casper's best friend instantly, they shared a lot of heart-warming moments and secrets, some time after befriending Casper the friends visit Ogreville in order to learn more about it's inhabitants, but they soon get into one of Hot Stuff's pranks, who blames them from a trick he made on some ogres. However in the end Hot stuff saves Wendy from Drowning in a tar pit, which led to a strong friendship Between Wendy and the Little devil. Power and abilities: As a witch, wendy posseses access to a force known as magic, little is known about the exact origin and working of magic in Casper universe, but it can be used for a wide of porpouses, including matter transmutation, control of the elements of nature, energy projection, among many other forms of magics. Other media Christina Ricci's character of Kat in the Casper movie was originally named Wendy in the script but changed at the last minute because otherwise Universal would have been required to buy the rights to her character as well. However, several hints that her character was originally Wendy still made it into the film, such as the red hoodie she wears in the film during one scene that resembles her robe from the comics. Wendy was played by Hilary Duff in the 1998 direct-to-video film Casper Meets Wendy, her first movie, She is also as the main character of her own video game: Wendy: Every Witch Way, released in 2001 for the the gameboy color. Gallery casper-et-wendy-01-g.jpg on-the-show-Casper-meets-Wendy-hilary-duff-16425256-500-373.jpg hdcmd018.jpg hdcmd058.jpg w14.jpg l.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-16 at 7.34.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 9.31.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 5.51.51 AM.png Casper Meets Wendy (1998).jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 8.08.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 8.12.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 8.13.06 pm.png TDK published a video game, Wendy: Every Witch Way, for the Game Boy Color in 2001. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Little kids Category:Heroes Category:Harvey Comics Characters Category:Casper's friends Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters